harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
A Conversation with Eric Clapton
Convesation between Michael Connelly and Eric Clapton. Audio is available at youtube. ---- CONNELLY: Okay, there we go. Um, okay, so in– in the, uh, Fifth Witness, my book, um– uh, featuring, uh, Mickey Haller, um, towards the end, he's– he's gone through a, uh, pretty traumatic case, um, and he thinks things are going his way, and he's cruising in the back of a Lincoln Town Car, and they have the, um, you're, uh, latest album on, and they're listening to "Judgment Day." And, uh, that's the song that we're, um– um, offering people for, uh, a download who– so it'd be a cross-purposes of book and music, which is, I think, a rarity in both our businesses. CLAPTON: Mmm. CONNELLY: But I want to talk a little bit about, um, the music– that song. So, um, this album to me is interesting because of the choices you made, and I was wondering if you could, um, tell a little bit– tell us a little bit about why you, uh– um, picked "Judgment Day," and what the song might mean to you. CLAPTON: Well, it– I mean, initia– it's a long story, but I'll and keep it short, `cause that– that– when I– when we met, I was in the studio ostensibly to go to work with J. J. Cale to make a kind of follow-up record on something we'd done before as a collaboration, and, uh, he– he took sick quite quickly. CONNELLY: Mm-hm. CLAPTON: And it left me, um, with studio time and nothing to do, and I fell into covering things, covering songs that had been very influencial and– and inspirational in my childhood. So things just started coming up to the surface that I, um– I hadn't thought about in years. And, um– and all across the board, not just R&B and blues, but, you know, uh– uh, what's it called– couple of Fats Waller songs came up, and– God, I never thought I would perform. But "Judgment Day," to song that– that we're talking about was a song by Snooky Pryor that was on– you know, I had a very small collection of blues albums– vinyl albums, when I was young. I managed to score them from jazz stores in– in England, and one of them was a– uh, a kind of compilation of Chicago blues, and it was– Billy Boy Arnold, uh, was on there, and Snooky Pryor. Bily Boy Arnold had a– his track on there was "I Wish You Would," which the Yardbirds covered, so– CONNELLY: Mm-hm. CLAPTON: I mean, it was a historic album for me, and I had always loved Snooky Pryor, and– and– and– and that song, "Judgment Day," and, uh... So, uh, it– it just went– this thing happened, and being left holding the baby with studio time and a band ready to play, uh, these– these things just started coming to the surface. And that was, uh– that was an– an important one for me, because I really wanted to– I wanted to cover the songs in a way that was quite accurate to– authentic to the– to the sound as well – CONNELLY: Mm-hm. CLAPTON: – of the period, and the way they were recorded. So. Conversation with Eric Clapton Category:Incomplete